The present specification relates to wireless communication.
Many wireless communications systems are designed to transmit and receive information over one of multiple frequency channels. By tuning a transceiver to a particular frequency, a device can communicate over a particular channel. At some point after the device has communicated over one channel, the transceiver can be tuned to a new frequency to communicate over a new channel. Frequently, a device tunes a transceiver to a new channel to establish an association, or in other words, to establish an ongoing connection with an access point that provides access to a network.